Once In A Lifetime
by onlyonceinforever
Summary: She hadn't been his first fledgling, not even close, but there was something about her that make Jager feel something he had never felt before...:ONESHOT:


**Disclaimer: In The Forests of the Night, Jager, and anyone else referenced belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, not me. The only think I do own is Kendra and the plot. **

Jager observed the sleeping form lying in the bed beside him, knowing that if she had been alive he would have been watching the slow, rhythmic rise and fall of her chest in time with her breathing. But she wasn't alive. She hadn't been for a long time now. But then again, neither had he. Jager had become a vampire over five thousand years ago, at a time when the people around him worshipped Ra, the sun god, and build enormous pyramids to house the royal dead. She, however, was no where near as ancient.

She was still young, only a century and a half had passed since the day she had been turned. Jager watched her sleep, as he had done so many years ago when they had first met. He remembered it like it had happened only yesterday...

_1847_

Jager stood in the shadows of the forest, watching the daily activities of the neighboring village. He lived nearby at the time, and every once in a while he decided it was worth his while to venture out of the familiar surroundings and have a bit of fun. He didn't find fun that day, though. What he found was something that would change his immortal life forever.

Jager had been walking around the small village, inspecting the blacksmith's work and the cobbler's cobbling when he spotted her. She stood out from all the other children, not because she dressed any differently or anything like that, but because of the way she acted. Sure, she went through the motions of daily life, the cooking, cleaning, milking, but Jager could tell her heart just wasn't into it. This was a girl who wanted something more. She belonged in a different life, one that women could do as they please, one where there were no restrictions such as family and responsibility. Jager found himself watching her from a distance as she played catch with a few of the neighborhood children. He was enthralled. No mere mortal had ever been able to capture his attention such as this one had. In fact, there were no vampires he could think of that raptured him the way this village girl did. From that moment on, Jager vowed to make her his.

From then on, Jager visited that village more and more regularly, always hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl, sometimes promising himself that the next time he would build up the nerve to speak with her, then losing gall when the opportunity arose.

Finally, that day came. She was out in the hills, picking berries and herbs of some sort for the local doctor when he made his move. Careful not to startle her (though Jager could tell she was not one to scare easily), he made his way slowly up to her, running possible scenarios in his mind. Her gaze fell upon him and she waited expectantly for him to speak, as was proper for the time. Jager took a moment to recover from the shock he received when her eyes met his, as they were a shade of green that was highly uncommon and very stunning. He regained his composure quickly, then spoke.

"Good day. I have been observing you for a while now, and I simply must ask you - What is your name?" The girl smiled a little half-smile, as if amused by Jager's antics, then replied

"It is customary for the one who initiates the conversation to first state his name, is it not?" Jager was taken aback. He had expected some degree of sarcasm, but he certainly did not expect her to be this direct.

"But of course. My name is Joseph Hawkins."

"Well hello Mr. Joseph Hawkins. It is very nice to meet you."

"And you." Jager bowed, something that he himself never predicted would happen, especially when directed to a mere mortal. "If I may be so bold, may I inquire as to what your name is, now that I have given you mine?" The girl smiled again, more deviously than before.

"You may... But there is no guarantee you will receive a response." With that, the girl gathered up the basket she had been using to hold her findings and skipped off back in the direction of the village. Jager was in shock. No girl had ever left him standing dumbstruck before, and he should know - he'd been with more girls than he really cared to recall. But this one... This one was special. And somehow, someway, he would make her his.

Jager watched her, every day from that day on, always hoping she would tell him her name. She saw him every so often, and would grin that same sly grin to let him know she knew he was watching her. That, more than anything, made Jager want her more than ever.

Over time, the two started meeting in secret on the outskirts of the village, spending hours upon end talking about whatever came to mind. Jager couldn't have been happier. He had finally found out her name, Kendra, from a towns-person, and he lived for the time they spent together. It wasn't long before he convinced her to come away from him, away from this place that restricted who she was, who she could become. She agreed, of course, under the impression that she was in love with him. This was what Jager could not understand, though similar feelings were beginning to creep into the corners of his consciousness whenever they were together. Vampires learned the hard way not to fall in love, and Jager had revisited that lesson on numerous occasions.

But something proved him wrong, as even after he had turned her, Kendra still professed the feelings for him. Truth be told, he was in love with her too, but she wouldn't know until he could accept the fact for himself.

_Now_

Jager smiled as Kendra stirred, having sensed his eyes on her back. She smiled up at him as she rolled over, wrapping herself in his strong embrace. She stroked her fingers down the length of his strong, dark jawbone, staring deep into his blackened eyes. Only for her did he drop the illusion he projected to the world and let his true nature shine through. As Jager gazed into Kendra's still-dazzling green eyes, an illusion, of course, as her real color had darkened to black upon her siring, he thought. Times had changed since that day he first spotted her in the village. But then again, so had she. Instead of the cotton dress and frock that was the attire of her birthworld, Kendra now sported a wardrobe consisting mostly of black, as it was a good color on her. The dresses had been replaced by pants and low-cut t-shirts and outfits were often complimented with some array of silver spikes or studs. The only piece of jewelry Kendra wore consistently was the ruby ring Jager had given her many years ago, but other rings and piercings changed on a whim.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" She asked, sensing him lost in his thoughts. Jager shook his head.

"Nothing."


End file.
